


Business as Usual

by Kutaisi



Series: SubObi Week 2020/21 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Warming, Consensual, Dom/sub, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Organized Crime, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, SubObi Week, but there's a bit of a twist to it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: Mobster Cody Fett is enjoying a quiet moment with his favourite pet when they're rudely interrupted
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SubObi Week 2020/21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083272
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Business as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> SubObi week, day 8 - free day

Obi-Wan had lost track of how much time had passed since Cody, clearly in a mood, had dragged him into the office and ordered him to warm his cock while he finished going over the books. Which meant Obi-Wan kneeling on a cushion under the desk, his lips wrapped around Cody’s cock. Though he’d had other plans for the afternoon, he didn’t mind much and once it was clear that he was planning on being good, Cody would occasionally murmur encouragement and stroke his hair, only pulling once when Obi-Wan tried to do too much with his tongue.

It was only the sound of raised voices and the door opening that pulled him out of his hazy state. Cody, however, didn’t seem to be bothered. Obi-Wan thought he should be undetectable behind the heavy wooden desk. As long as he stayed quiet.

“Sorry cuz, I did tell him not to bother you.” That was Wooley, who then added an additional comment in Mando’a that caused Obi-Wan to choke back a laugh and earned him a warning tug to his hair.

“And I told _him_ that he doesn’t have the authority to tell me what to do,” the second person said with a snarl. Xanatos. Obi-Wan didn’t need to see the man’s garish choices in clothing and perpetual scowl to know exactly what he looked like in that moment.

Cody just sighed. “It’s fine, Wooley. You can go. What do you want, duCrion?”

“Where’s your boss?” 

“Otherwise occupied, I imagine,” Cody said. Obi-Wan had known him long enough now to know he said it with a glare. “Why don’t you call him if it’s so important?”

Xanatos made an annoyed sound and took a step closer. “I did. He didn’t answer.”

“Can’t help you then. As you can see, I’m busy too.” There was a smirk in Cody’s voice that Xanatos may have missed, but Obi-Wan definitely did not.

“The fuck you are. Why he trusts you beyond grunt work, I’ll never understand.”

Cody laughed, though it was missing his usual humour. “I guess the three months you just spent inside didn’t do much for your manners. Let me know if you need some help with that.”

“You listen to me, you jumped-up street punk—”

The escalating argument could only mean bad things, Obi-Wan decided. Xanatos might not wield all the power he wanted, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous. And while Obi-Wan might not be in a position to do much, he could still do something. He started by applying suction and running his tongue on the underside of Cody’s cock. The effect was a light but immediate smack to the top of his head but otherwise Cody continued to ignore him. That wouldn’t do. Well, he’d already be in trouble, so he might as well take things further. He pulled his head back just enough to swirl his tongue on the tip. ‘

It worked a little too well because instead of finding a way to quickly end the conversation like Obi-Wan had been hoping, Cody grabbed him by the chin and glared down at him, his usually warm golden-brown eyes suddenly stormy. “You’re going to pay for that.”

“The hell you got under there, Fett?” The anger that had previously been present in Xantos duCrion’s voice was replaced by surprise, and something else. Maybe glee. “The boss know you’re playing with one of your whores during work hours?”

“It’s a nightclub. Even you should know that worse has happened back here.” But there was a hint of uncertainty in Cody’s tone.

Xanatos cackled. “Ah, but he’s got some weird ideas about things, hasn’t he? I bet he would mind.”

“Did you have a reason for coming here or no?”

“Yeah.” He moved forward and sat something light on the desk. A business card or a piece of paper maybe. “Here’s the address for the people responsible for that little bit of unpleasantness on the east side last week. The old man wants you lot to take care of it for some reason.”

“Fine,” Cody said, clearly still annoyed. “Then unless you have something else to contribute…”

There was a creak as the door was opened wider. “Nope, that’s it,” Xanatos confirmed, smugness dripping off every word. Then he was gone.

Once they were alone again, Cody pushed the chair back and fixed his trousers. “You’d better come out.”

Obi-Wan obeyed, just as the door opened and revealed Wooley, whose expression quickly shifted from concern to amusement.

“Oh, you found him.”

Cody sighed. “Indeed.”

“Hello there.” Obi-Wan smiled at the younger Fett, who opened his eyes wide in faux innocence.

“But where could he possibly have been? Behind the curtains? Under a chair?”

“Wooley,” Cody said. “If you don’t get back to work, you’re going to be the one who won’t be found.”

Wooley grinned, but withdrew, nodding respectfully toward Obi-Wan as he did so.

“So, what’s the plan?” Cody asked.

Obi-Wan took a seat on the opposite side of the desk from Cody. “I suppose we’d better go take care of this east side problem before Grandad gets fed up and starts calling incessantly. I think he's finally figured out how to use his new phone.”

“Okay. I’ll tell the guys to get the car ready.”

“Thank you, Cody.”

“Just one thing.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, curious. “Yes?”

“If your brother comes to you with some bullshit story about my conduct in the workplace, I'd appreciate if you'd ignore it.”

“Step-brother.” Obi-Wan corrected, managing to keep a straight face. “And I’ll keep that in mind.”

Cody nodded. “Thanks, boss.” But as Cody made his way to the door, he stopped in front of Obi-Wan’s chair and leaned down for a quick kiss before pulling away, avoiding the hands that reached out for more.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan said with a pout. Because it wasn’t fair to tease him like that.

“I meant what I said earlier. You’ve more than earned a punishment.”

Obi-Wan frowned. No, no, no. It was shockingly cruel of Cody to wind him up before they had to go work. _“Cody.”_

“Tonight, I think. Maybe I’ll even have Rex come help.”

Obi-Wan could only open his mouth and then shut it again.

“That’s what I thought,” Cody said as he reached the door. “I’ll text when we’re ready to go.”

Then he walked out into the hallway, leaving Obi-Wan to smile and shake his head.


End file.
